1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for producing a carbon film with a nanostructure using plasma chemical vapor deposition, and a carbon film structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a plasma chemical vapor deposition (plasma CVD) method, a carbon film can be produced on a substrate. Generally, with the plasma CVD method, a material gas is introduced while controlling a gas pressure. Application of a DC power across a pair of plate electrodes facing each other generates a plasma. A substrate is heated. By controlling ion energy directed to the substrate, a carbon film is produced on the substrate (See JP-A No. 11-50259).